When The Music Plays
by Swallows Fly as Free as a Bird
Summary: Song ficlets surrounding the Avengers and pairings :) Clintasha, HillFrost, Pepperony, Captain/Peggy/OC, Thor/Jane and Bruce/Betty
1. Never Let Me Down Again-Depeche Mode

_Clintasha- Never Let Me Down by Depeche Mode_

Shuffle Challenge Rules

Pick a fandom/couple/crossover you like.

Use your music player and put it on random (aka: shuffle).

and write drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends. No lingering afterwards. No cheating.

10 of these and post them.

Of course I had to write this. But instead of revolving around one couple, I decided to write about multiple pairings! Some aren't so written about, but now they will be :)

First up: Clintasha

* * *

_Never Let Me Down Again- Depeche Mode_

_I'm taking a ride with my best friend_

_I hope he never lets me down again_

_He knows where he's taking me_

_Taking me where I want to be_

_I'm taking a ride with my best friend_

_We're flying high_

_We're watching the world_

_Pass us by_

_Never want to come down_

_Never want to put my feet back down on the ground_

"Clint." Natasha sighed as his calloused and heavy hands shielded her eyes, leading her from behind her to what he claimed to be a secret. If it was anyone else, she would have reacted as a typical spy would, involving some knives, martial arts, and stealth- but this wasn't an enemy. This was her husband, her confidant, her best friend, her partner in and out of work. This was Clint.

"Nat, just a while longer." He whispered softly as he lead her further down for a moment and then stopped suddenly, kissing her cheek and removing his hands to reveal a picnic blanket under a large oak tree in Central Park. The redheaded Russian was at a loss for words, unsure if she should smile or question what he was doing. But instead, she decided to leave that Natasha Romanoff behind for a day and chose the former, a bright, joyful smile edging the corner of her lips as Natasha Barton, a wife and his best friend, took over.

"Do you like it? Are you up for a Sunday morning picnic?" He asked carefully, his eyes narrowing as he tried to read her face. He never had a family who bothered to have picnics or even spend time together, but that was the past. This was his future.

"Of course I love it Clint." She smiled as she then took a couple steps towards him and pecked his lips tenderly. "I wouldn't want to spend my day any other way."


	2. Day After Day- Julian Lennon

_Captain America/ Peggy Carter/ OC- Day After Day by Julian Lennon_

_So, I kinda did cheat for this one, but I had to keep writing! :) hope you like it!_

_I have walked through the fire as an ordinary man_

_And if I die, I die in peace, part of all that God has planned_

_'Cause I believe in you and the best is yet to come_

_You've been alone it's true, daddy's work is never done_

_In my dreams, every night, I see the waves upon the sand_

_And you and I walk alone and there's a ring upon your hand_

_Yes I believe in you and if my prayers are answered now_

_I'm coming back , to you, I'm gonna find a way somehow_

_I'm making my way, each morning I pray for you, day after day_

_I'll turn every stone, until I get home to you, day after day_

_Where you are is all there is, the only place I want to be_

_And love is war and war is cold, when you're so far across the sea_

_Still I'm alive, still in love, I hope this letter finds you well_

_Through the blood, through the flames, I can hear those wedding bells_

_I'm making my way, each morning I pray for you, day after day_

_I'll turn every stone, until I get home to you, day after day_

* * *

He had survived war, his will to fight never had diminished despite his surroundings. No matter where or what era he was in, the people always needed an icon, a hero to look up to. He knew this better than anyone in the Avengers, he was the figure that represented a country, a symbol for freedom and hope for others around the world. There was always something special about the way children's eyes lit up when they saw him walking down the street, when they ran over to him for a hug and autograph.

She was just like everyone else, a nurse, a healer for the people. She was very different from him, a polar opposite when it came to what they truly were. He was a soldier and old-fashioned opposed to her delicate touch and modern way of living. Peggy was better suited for war times, she was strong, she had fought her own battles to get where she was, and Steve admired that the most about the British brunette. It wasn't just a pretty face that he saw all those years ago, but there was something deep inside that he loved more than her warm chocolate eyes and curvaceous figure.

He saw it once again in her, with her bright blue eyes that had rushed to the aid of one of these children running up to the Captain. The little boy had saw him from across the street but his mother's anger ended his dreams of meeting his hero as she tugged him along. He pleaded and whined, but his mother wouldn't give in, ignoring his reluctance and obvious disappointment. He tried to look to the Captain, get his attention, but seeing it would be pointless to wave his arms to his hero, he slipped his hand from his mother's hand and made a dash across the street.

"No!" She cried out in horror and ran after him, a complete stranger had dived and enveloped the boy in her arms as they narrowly avoided the front of a New York cab driving at high speeds to beat traffic. Steve also had reacted quickly, rushing over to the two lying in the New York street and the boy sobbing in her arms.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" He asked carefully as she then burst out laughing at the question and stroked the boy's hair soothingly.

"Don't cry, please don't, you're safe. Are you okay?" She mumbled softly and offered a kind smile to the Captain and his little fan. When his mother finally woke up from her aghast shock, she then ran over to the duo with her son and thanked the girl repeatedly.

"It's my job Miss. Just don't rush into streets anymore, okay kid?" She ruffled his messy blonde hair, grinning again towards the Captain as she then turned to leave when he began to sign the little boy's shirt.

"Ma'am!" He called after her, the brunette stopping in her tracks at the familiar voice as she turned to face him. He also stopped five feet away from her, her face was glowing with a very familiar type of strength, and in that moment he knew.

After a long chat and a couple cups of coffee later, he went to a very silent and solemn place but with he went with a new found hope. He had avoided coming here ever since she had died last year, it felt that it was just yesterday that he had handed Peggy a bouquet of flowers. Now, he was placing a fresh bouquet on her grave.

"Peggy, it has been... a year. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you and what could have been. But I know you wouldn't want me to linger on the past." He paused and placed a hand on the marble gravestone, a smile coming on his lips as he fought a slight tear. "I think you can rest easy now, I think I've found someone."


End file.
